Devious Dinner
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Alejandro and Heather have been dating for a while now. But neither have met each others parents before. So Alejandro goes over to dinner at Heathers to meet her folks. How exactly will it go?


**Dedicated to UnfathomedStars, as her birthday was a week ago. Happy late birthday. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p><em>Okay stay calm. How hard can it be? It's simple, easy. But nerve wracking at the same time. Ah, how can I do this?<em>

Alejandro looked at his Rolex and saw it was almost seven.

_Damn, I'm going to be late. It's definitely going to be an awkward dinner if I'm late. _

Alejandro sped down the road. Trying to get to his date. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with buttons below the collar, tucked into his pants with the black belt.

A few minutes later he parked his 2014 Pontiac Firebird. A nice black all over with a single red stripe down the middle.

He pocket his keys as he looked into his rear view mirror, making sure his looks were in check. he combed back his long hair to make sure. He gave himself one last smile, before exiting the car. As he walked to the front door, he took a few minutes to freshen his breath. _Minty. _

Before he knocked he thought for a moment. _I've been with Heather for nearly seven months and this is the first time meeting her parents in person. I surely hope everything goes alright._

He sighed before straightening himself out and ringing the doorbell.

_My fathers a political figure, so that should be a reason to have some confidence in my self-esteem. Don't show them that your worried. _

A minute or so later the door opened. Revealing Heather herself.

"Welcome," She greeted.

"Hey Heather," Alejandro greeted, as she showed him in. "Thanks for having me."

He found himself in a giant hallway.

Heather gazed at him for a moment as did he to her. She saw he went sleeveless. She saw his rather big upper muscles poking out, which she found to be hot.

Alejandro of course gained a dry mouth from looking at Heather, seeing her in a yellow long-sleeved blouse, dark blue jeans, and heels to match her top, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"You look fabulous," Alejandro complimented to her.

She smiled, warmly at him. Something the two were rather used to now with each other. Knowing the two were much closer than before. Even if they did have their rough exteriors, they just didn't have use them with each other anymore.

"Dining rooms this way," she lead the way down the hall.

Alejandro saw a living room in one doorway on the left side. A big fireplace on one side with a giant plasma screen television above it. They also passed a stair case which he believed to be linked to the second floor.

Eventually then ended up in the dining room, where he saw a big antique chandelier hanging above a nice oak finished table, with eight chairs fixed around it. Two at the head positions and three each on the others.

"So whatcha think of our house?" Heather asked.

_Wow, she's acting different. _Alejandro noticed right off the bat. He decided to ignore it, probably just doing it to help the situation with her parents. _Wait til they meet my parents. That's going to be fun. _He shivered.

"It's beautiful," he smiled, "As beautiful as you of course."

Heather kept her smiled, but rolled her eyes, as he clutched her. The two smooched for a second before they were interrupted by one her parents.

"Aw, young love, I remember it so long ago."

Heather and Alejandro separated and began to grow red cheeks.

"Yeah dad, you would. You are ancient," Heather huffed at him.

Her father just laughed. "I'm only 35."

Heather rolled just sat down, ready for dinner as usual. She just wanted the night to be over. She motioned for Alejandro to sit next to her. He obeyed and sat.

The father sat at one of the head positions, one farthest to Heather.

"So Alejandro is it?" the father asked. "You're dating Heather?"

"Yes sir," Alejandro replied as nicely as he could. Hands in his lap.

The father looked at him and narrowed his eyes at Heather's boyfriend. "I have one question for you?"

Alejandro gulped awaiting his question. Heather sat calmly, looking at her father, arms crossed, but inside she was sweating wondering the same.

"Why?" The dad asked.

"Why what?" Alejandro asked. Wanting an elaboration on the one worded question.

"Why Heather?" The dad asked. "You can do so much better." He let out a small chuckle.

Heather grunted in response, glaring daggers at her father. "You can tell my fathers a jokester."

Her father sat back and crossed his own arms. "Maybe I'm serious for once." His tone becoming lower.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "If I may sir, your daughter is..."

"Is what?" The dad questioned. Seeing that the young lad was squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

Heather saw this to, "Are you okay?"

"There's something...something..." He couldn't exactly spill out what was making him so uncomfortable.

So Heather, having an idea, just chuckled as she looked under the table. She saw a dog with its nose deep within Alejandros crotch.

Alejandro and saw a German Shepherd sniffing him below. "Why's a dog sniffing me?"

"Buster get out of there," Heather ordered.

Buster looked at her for a moment before putting his nose back in Alejandros crotch, sniffing some more.

Heather sighed, as the father laughed.

"It's a sign that he likes yah," he said.

"Can you get him out?" Alejandro begged, grabbing the dog's head and pushing the creature away just for him to come back.

"Just be luck he ain't biting," the dad, said, looking at Alejandro. "That would have happened if he disliked ya"

"Dad, you're no help," Heather growled frustrated. She got up from her place at the table and walked away.

"Ugh, Heather, help," Alejandro begged, keeping the dog's head at bay.

The father kept laughing. Not doing a thing to help.

Alejandros arms grew weak as he struggled. _Damn it, why'd I agree to this dinner, _he demanded himself. _This dog is a pain in my ass. Or should say balls._

Heather came back a moment later with a small container. She snapped her fingers and whistled at the same time and instantly the dog left Alejandro and sat at Heather's feet.

"Does Buster want a treat?" She asked it. A voice Alejandro never heard her use before.

The dog looked up at her, eyes on the container, tail wagging.

"Does Buster want a treat?" She repeated.

Buster barked in response.

"Good," Heather replied, opening and throwing a treat into the air and watching the dog jump anc catch it.

"Good boy," she patted his head, which he seemed to like.

"About time," Alejandro said, breathing relived.

Heather looked at him with a smile, before turning and taking the dog with her as she left.

Alejandro sat back and then looked at the dad. "Does he always do that to guests?"

"Unfortunately yes," he replied, hand on his forehead. Seemed like his joking mode had disappeared. "He's a royal embarrassment."

Alejandro quirked an eyebrow, "Has it happened before?"

The father looked at him. "My boss came a few months ago to do a business dinner. Would have gotten that raise if Buster hadn't done what he did to you. But one slight different thing happened."

"Your boss got bit?" Alejandro asked.

Heathers dad shook his head yes. "I didn't get the bonus I was in for and got later shifts."

Heather came back. "Busters in his room. He shouldn't be of any more stress tonight."

"He has his own room?" Alejandro asked impressed.

"Of course," Heather replied sitting down. "Why wouldn't he?"

Alejandro shrugged. "Just a bit surprising."

"House does have six bedrooms, so we figured we'd waste a room if we didn't," the dad chimed in.

"When's dinner?" Heather asked, wanting the night to be over with.

As much as Alejandro did.

"Soon," Heathers dad said. He stood up and left to enter the kitchen.

When he was gone, Heather laid her head on the table.

"Are you okay?" Alejandro asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I just wish it was like before," She grunted in annoyance, not at him though. "My families a nothing but a bunch of embarrassing twits who are out to get me."

"You mean your father and the dog?" Alejandro questioned.

Heather looked him in the eyes, they showed some rather sadness. Which he was not used to. "My fucking brother sent the dog in when I specifically told him to keep him away."

Alejandro forgot she had a brother and sister.

"And now I just want the night to be over, before my family embarrasses me even more in front of you," she added.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed," Alejandro replied, with a warm smile. "Their your family and by the seems of it, they're only joking. My families the same way."

Heather nodded, understanding knowing of how much he hated his brother. "Yeah, I still just want it over with fast though."

"Mine as well make the best of it," Alejandro suggested.

Heather sighed, "I guess. Just expect the unexpected with when my brother shows up."

Alejandro quirked an eyebrow. But before he could ask, the kitchen door swung open and both of Heathers parents came into the dining room.

Luckily the table was preset with all the silverware, spoons, knives. and forks.

Heathers brother and sister helped the parents set food on the table. Which the mother said Heather and Alejandro didn't need to help, since it was their night. A kind gesture the other siblings fumed about and one where Heather was grateful at least she didn't have to worry about her mother embarrassing her in front of Alejandro.

So when dinner had started, it was an awkward silence that began it. Heathers mother sat on the other side of Heather opposite the dad. Her brother and sister sat across from Heather and Alejandro. Her sister opposite of Heather and brother next to the dad which he was across from an empty seat, that was next to Alejandro.

A few minutes of eating in silence began the dinner.

Alejandro looked down at the plate of food in front of himself. In one corner were mashed potatoes with a single slice of butter melting in it. Some peas coiled up with a few stragglers. Not to mention the stuffing in another corner. And of course there was the main course meat, the boneless sirloin steak.

Alejandro had a knife in one hand and a fork in the other, feeling awkward.

"Alejandro."

Alejandro looked up to see who had called his name. It was Heather's mother.

"You going to eat," she asked, a warm smile. "We made it special for you."

Alejandro smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Mattison. And thanks again for having me over."

"No problem," she said taking a bite of her own meal. "It's nice to finally meet the boy Heathers dating."

Hearing her name, Heather turned a bit red.

"And it's actually nice to think someone from the show doesn't hate our Heather," the father added. Actually not in a joking way.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk about something else?" Heather asked.

She looked across the table and saw her brother gain a smile and knew something was coming.

"Sure Heather, what do you want to talk about?" Her mother asked.

Her brother opened his mouth to speak. "I know what we can talk about." Heather could tell he sounded so mischievous.

"And what's that?" The dad asked, oblivious of it.

"Lets talk about the World Tour finale," the brother smirked. "Like how Heather kneed her boyfriend in his kiwi's." He chuckled.

Heathers mother turned and glared at the son, the father just chuckled but saw the mother eye him and quickly became serious.

"Be serious," Heathers mother scolded him. "We're trying to make Alejandro welcome. So please, if you have nothing good to say, keep your mouth shut."

"That's just a friendly way of saying shut up," The sister spoke up. She didn't care, she just wanted to be else wear.

Heathers brother just chuckled, liking the kick it got out of everyone, including his own dad.

Heather just cupped her head in her hands.

Alejandro set his silverware down and looked over at his girlfriend, feeling bad for her. _I've forgiven her a million times for that. We were both at it for the money back then. And she one upped me is all. Since I basically one upped everyone that season. _

"Heather," he said comely.

She didn't look up. She just growled in frustration.

"You know I don't care about what happened on the show anymore," he said to her, placing a hand on her back. Hoping a small massage would help calm her.

She just shook her head.

"Yay, sis," She heard her sister. "Just ignore our ignorant male sibling."

Heather's brother just shrugged, when everyone but Heather herself looked at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Doesn't really sound like you mean it though," Alejandro said rather coldly.

"I'm just gonna excuse myself," Heather replied. "Not hungry anymore." She walked off toward the living room hall.

Alejandro frowned as he watched her leave. He looked at her plate and saw it was still full, almost untouched.

The mother sighed, as she rested her head in her hand to. The father and sister exchange glances as the brother lowered in his chair.

"I didn't mean for it to be like this," he commented.

"Well maybe think next time before you say something," the mother said. "You know you've messed up like this before."

The father turned and looked at his son. "That was very wrong of you to do." He frowned at his son.

Heathers brother just slide down in his seat.

"But," the father continued, "It was kind of funny, I have to admit."

The two slightly smiled, but they vanished very quickly. When they feel a fast wind go by their faces. And then a loud, crash. They turn to the wall and see a plate on the floor, broken into pieces.

They turn to see the mother standing and her arms crossed, tapping her fingers on her upper arm. Her eyes looked like their was fire in them. Darting from her husband to her son to her husband again.

"Looks like I owe her big," the brother sighed.

"Yes you do," Alejandro said, standing up and pushing his chair in. "I'm going to go see if I can help her get over it." He left.

"Try her bedroom," The father called after him. "Third door on right side, second floor."

Alejandro nodded and made his way to the stairs.

He found them and made his way to the second floor. Where he saw a corridor of doors. He saw the left side and saw the third door. So he naturally looked across from it and saw the third on the right. "Must be Heathers," he said to himself.

He calmly knocked on it. Once, twice.

No answer.

He found it strange to hear no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. So he decided, with caution, to enter the room. He knocked as he opened the door, surprisingly it was unlocked.

When he entered he found no sign of her. Which he thought was odd. He looked around and thought it looked a lot different from he expected it to be. It was far more pink and girly than expected. He decided he'd further notice Heather's room later

He closed the door and didn't know where Heather would be. He looked back down bot ends of the hall. He saw the stairs at one end and the other end was a window.

"Maybe she's in the living room instead?" He questioned himself. He started to make his way back to the stairs.

He heard a noise from behind. So he stopped at the edge of the stairs and looked back down the hall. He saw one of the doors moving, so with a mix of suspicion and curiosity, he went to check it out.

He checked out the door and saw it was cracked open a bit and was moving slightly.

"Someone there?" He asked, about ready to open the door.

"Don't come in," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Heather is that you?" He asked. Almost positive it was.

"Who else would it be?" Was the answer, proving Alejandro right.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked, about ready to deny Heather her order. "Why don't you want me to come in for?"

"I'm busy," Heather replied. "Go away."

Alejandro pushed the door a small portion of the way open.

"I said don't open the door," Heather yelled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, halting his action.

"Plotting revenge," Heather replied, a voice tone Alejandro was all to familiar with.

"On who," Alejandro asked, "Your brother, father?"

"Yes," was her answer.

"Which one?"

"My no good, brother," She replied. "Paying him back with an old method he hasn't seen in a long time."

"And what's that?" Alejandro asked.

"You'll see," Heather replied, opening the door to whatever room she was in and closing it behind her. Alejandro seeing a devilish smile on her face.

"So you're not upset at all about what he said," Alejandro asked, surprised actually.

"Nope," she said brushing it off. "That was only to make him feel bad, mentally. I have a two parter. To make him feel bad both mentally and physically. Part 1 is complete."

"And whatever is in there," Alejandro pointed to the door, "Is part 2?"

"Correct," Heather replied. "He should know by now, he can never get away with trying to embarrass me"

Alejandro quirked an eyebrow, before smiling in approval.

"And that's why your my girl," Alejandro liked.

Heather frowned as she looked at him. "Who said I was YOUR girl?"

Alejandro felt a bit awkward now, but didn't show it.

Heather continued. "I'm not your girl. Your my boy. There's a difference," she smirked at him, which made him smile to.

"If you say so," He shrugged.

"Shut up and let's go back and eat," Heather said. "I want you to see my plan in action."

"What room is that anyway?" Alejandro asked. "And what is part B?"

Heather led the way to the stairs. "Let's just say my brother drinks lots of soda and it will bite him in the ass tonight."

The two-headed back down stairs and refound themselves at their seats. The mother asked if Heather was alright and she said she merely needed some time off from the group. And said that Alejandro really helped her feel better and to coming back to dinner.

Her brother tried to apologize, but Heather said it was fine, when he asked if she was sure, she assured him it was. And for the rest of dinner she ignored him and her father, who tried to get a conversation with his daughter. But it was no use, she didn't want to speak with him. Eventually it was an awkward silence the males of Heathers family.

Her mother and partially her sister were the only ones she spoke to. And Alejandro of course.

Heather's mother admired the fact that Alejandro cared so much for her daughter and thought the two went along well together.

Alejandro of course thought dinner was delicious and thanked Heathers parents for making it.

Then came desert. A giant fudge cake. It went by swellinly. All the while Heather kept an eye on her brother, who washed every bite down with soda. Which she liked.

Alejandro looked from his plate to Heathers brother to Heather back to the brother to Heather again and knew what she was thinking.

It soon came to end and Alejandro kindly helped clear the table of the dishes and place them into their dishwasher.

Right as he reentered the dining room, Heather grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side. She looked off toward her brother who was pushing the chairs back in. He was moving rather fast and shaking a bit.

Alejandro saw this to.

"Part 2 has been initiated," She said with pure enjoyment.

The two watched as her brother dashed from the dining room to the 2nd floor.

The sister and parents were off doing their own thing. Apparently the mother wanted a word with the father.

So Heather and Alejandro were free to whiteness revenge being taken place as they reached the second floor. And stood a few doorways from the one.

They saw the door closed. So it was only a matter of seconds.

They hear a scream come from within the room. And they, naturally ran and opened the door. Alejandro for the first time, seeing it was a bathroom.

Heather immediately cries out laughing.

Alejandro had to hold his in as he saw Heathers brother lying on his back in the bathtub. He glanced down at the floor and saw it was covered in soap and water.

The brother, holding his head, looked up disappointingly at Heather. "Soap Revenge?" He asked.

"Soap Revenge," She smirked at him.

He sighed, as he groaned to himself.

"Now make sure you clean up," she said as she left, leaving her brother alone.

Alejandro following.

"So you covered the floor with soap and water and he slipped, "Alejandro asked, "Nice."

Heather smirked at him as they sat in the living room together. "I did it to him couple times now. He usually drinks so much he doesn't ever look on the ground when he runs into the bathroom. So he falls on it. And in the mean time he also pees himself."

Alejandro chuckled to himself.

"Did you have at least a decent night," Heather asked him, with an ever so hopeful look on her face.

Alejandro had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought. "It was actually pretty good," he admitted the truth. "Just next time, just let Buster be to friendly."

Heather weakly smiled, "Now that he knows you he won't do it again."

"Did he really bite your Dads boss?" Alejandro asked out of curiosity.

Heather sighed, "He did, but that was months ago. Though I don't know how much he can be called a man now though."

Alejandro winced as he could just imagine.

"Anyway, wanted to thank you for coming over tonight," Heather smiled at him.

Alejandro returned the smile. "Any time. Your family...is quite...nice. Your mother is anyway. I don't really know what to say about your father or brother though."

"Don't worry about them, they'll grow on ya," Heather said.

Alejandro nodded as he remembered something. "Well lets not forget about next week."

"I know fully," Heather said, "I bet it can't be as bad as tonight though."

Alejandro disagreed, "Tonight was swell. Just wait until you meet my family."

"I bet it will be just as nice," Heather said.

The two walked to the front doors. "Well, I'll see yah tomorrow," Alejandro said.

She nodded as the two shared the bond of lips.

Before Alejandro left, "Perhaps you can help me plan revenge on my brother."

Heather thought a moment, "Definitely."

With that Alejandro hopped into his car and drove away, knowing he'd see her tomorrow.

Heather watched him drive off and reentered his house. She smirked before saying,"Mom, Dad," she yelled. "I think my brother is trying to flood our second floor bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the week hiatus. <strong>


End file.
